The Demon that Fell in Love
by Rockerchick098
Summary: This is a fic about Claude having feelings for Hannah and Alois not liking it.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright intended, characters and some ideas belong to Yana Toboso. My 4th fic, it's about Claude falling in love with Hannah, please no flaming. I know a lot of people don't like Claude but this fic is based off a rp I did and I hope you all like it.**

Claude was setting the table in his usual way for dinner, Hannah was watching him while she was dusting the china. Alois came over to Hannah from whatever he had been doing,

"Amazing isn't he?," Alois whispered in a sly voice into Hannah's ear. She jumped slightly and looked back at Alois, slightly frightened. She didn't dare look into his eyes though, she already had one of her eyes removed by him. Alois had been dressed nicely because his uncle was coming over for dinner.

"Go do something else Hannah, I don't want my uncle seeing such a wretched being in my dining room." She put the china she was holding back and swiftly walked away.

"Your highness... please don't act that way towards your uncle," Claude said to him as he finished setting the table.

"Don't worry Claude, I won't," he said smiling slyly. Claude shook his head and went to check on dinner. A few minutes later the door bell rang and Claude left the kitchen to go answer the door. Hannah was dusting Alois' golden statues in the living room and Claude glanced at her before opening the door. Claude didn't know what it was he was feeling for Hannah but he knew Alois was going to notice eventually.

Claude opened the door, Alois' uncle standing there.

"Come in sir, dinner is just about ready," Claude said bowing and moving aside to let him in.

"Thank you," he said walking in.

"Uncle!," Alois said happily running over to his uncle. Alois smiled politely and talked with his uncle as they walked to the dining room. They both sat down at the table and Claude had served tea to them as they waited. A few minutes later dinner had been served to them. They were having pleasant conversation as they ate, talking about business and other things.

Claude had left to the kitchen to make dessert. They had finished dinner after ten minutes and a few minutes after that Claude brought the dessert out. He served it to Alois and his uncle and they ate in silence because Alois' uncle had said something upsetting to Alois. They finished dessert after another five minutes and Alois' uncle left because he had more business he had to attend to. Once he had walked out the door Alois said,

"Thank god he's gone, I couldn't stand another minute of him being here."

"I know you couldn't your highness," Claude replied. He looked up at Claude and for a moment he had a look of sadness on his face but it quickly changed into a smile.

"I want to play Claude," he said excitedly.

"Let's go get you changed, then you can play."

"Ok," he replied and bounded up the stairs. Claude followed him to his room and changed him into his normal outfit. Once he was done Alois ran off to the garden to play. Claude sighed and left his room, walking around the house until he found Hannah. He found her back in the dining room, finishing cleaning the china she had started earlier. He stood there patiently waiting for her to finish. She finally finished a few minutes later. She turned around to go put the rag in the laundry and saw Claude.

"Sir, I didn't know you were there... I'm sorry what did you need?," she asked a bit frightened.

"There's no need to be afraid Hannah, I just want to show you something. Come with me," he said as he started to walk away. She quickly followed after him, putting the rag into the pocket of her apron.

**Well this is the end for now, this is probably one of my favorites so it will be one of the ones I update frequently if people like it. Of course I'll update the others too if they get reviews. Hope this one gets reviews too :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**No copyright intended, characters and some ideas belong to Yana Toboso. It's the second chapter yay! I'm so sorry to you fans but the characters will probably be out of character, truthfully I haven't watched the second season of this anime. Me and my niece have just made this up in a rp we did once so bear with me. Please review people. I want to know if people like how this fic is going so far and I depend on reviews for support to write more.**

Claude had led Hannah down to the basement. Alois never had liked to come down there because it reminded him of being a slave. Claude had made it his room because of that reason, so he could have some peace from Alois once in awhile. Hannah looked around curiously, Claude didn't have many things down here but there sure were a lot of spiders.

"Sir... why did you bring me down here... this is your personal space...," Hannah asked as she looked at him.

"I brought you down here so we could talk without Alois interrupting us," he replied calmly. She looked at the door then back at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry he won't come down here, he's too scared of it." He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Come sit Hannah," Claude said patting the spot next to him gently.

She walked over to the bed cautiously and sat down, wondering why Claude had brought her down here in the first place. Claude sat there quietly now, pulling off his gloves and setting them on the night stand. Hannah watched him, slightly curious now. He turned to her, fixing his glasses then he moved his hand towards her. Hannah flinched because she thought he was going to smack her but he had started to run a hand through her hair. She blushed a bit then, looking at him.

"Umm... sir...," she said to him but didn't finish because he ran his slim fingers down her cheek. She blushed even more then and Claude seemed to realize what he had been doing and let his hand slide away.

"I'm... sorry Hannah, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I was thinking," Claude replied as he started to get up. Hannah grabbed his arm,

"No sir... it's ok... please stay." Claude looked down at her, she was blushing like mad but had a look of pleading in her eyes. He sat back down and she let go of his arm. A small smile played across his lips as they both say there silently. The silence lasted for quite some time, Hannah fiddling with her apron while Claude just stared at the wall in deep thought.

Finally Claude broke the silence, deciding he wanted to say something as he turned to Hannah. Hannah looked up at him, feeling his gaze on her.

"What is it sir?," she asked quietly.

"I don't know what this is that I'm feeling for you... but it's getting stronger and I'm sure Alois is going to realize it soon. I've already gotten distracted a few times before when Alois was talking, my mind was on you. I've had to lie to him, saying I was listening. He believed me those times but I'm not sure he will next time," he replied quite calmly but he had started messing with her fingers. Hannah looked shocked, sitting there for a minute as she stared at the wall. She finally looked at Claude,

"Sir... I think you may be in love with me...," she replied quietly but made sure he could still hear her. Hannah had turned a bright red with blush as she said it. Claude had looked down at her, processing what she said to him. He let go of her hands then and stood up. He started to walk around the room, not knowing if he should spill his feelings out to her or deny them completely. He wasn't supposed to fall in love, he was suppose to take care of his master until it was time to take his soul. Claude had a lot of thinking he needed to do.

"I'll come find you later," he said as he walked over to Hannah and held out his hand to help her up, leading her up to the basement door and opening it for her.

"Ok sir...," she replied and walked swiftly out the door. He shut it then went back to sit on his bed, thinking about what he was going to do.

**Well that's all for now, hope you liked it. Please please please, review. Love all you guys for liking my fic and I'll write more if I get reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**No copyright intended, characters and some ideas belong to Yana Toboso. Yay it's the third chapter after a long while, sorry about taking so long to update my reviewers and followers. Like always please review, I am motivated if I know people like my fic. **

It had been a few days since Claude had talked to Hannah alone. Alois had been keeping him very busy with little things that he wanted. If Claude wasn't running around doing things for Alois, Alois would be following him around. When Alois wasn't watching, Claude would brush his hand across Hannah's arm as he walked by. He knew now for sure that he was in love with her but really he had no clue on how to tell her. He really didn't have the time to either. At night he'd be busy making preperations for the next day or doing Alois' laundry because Alois was purposely making his clothes dirty. Alois had finally caught on to how Claude felt about Hannah and was keeping Claude purposely busy because he didn't like him paying attention to anyone else but him.

It was night time and Claude has finally put Alois to bed. Tonight, Claude could finally talk to Hannah. He had finished everything that Alois wanted and he had a chance to be alone. He left Alois' room and headed downstairs to find Hannah. Hannah was in the living room, cleaning up a mess that Alois made before he had went to bed.

"Here let me help you with that," Claude said calmly as he walked over to where she was and started to help. Alois had broken a few flower vases thinking it would keep her busy so she couldn't talk to Claude,

"Thank you sir...," Hannah replied quietly making eye contact with him for a moment then going back to cleaning.

"I have... something I need to tell you," Claude replied after a few minutes of silence while they cleaned. Hannah froze for a moment, staring down at the shattered peices of one of the vases before starting to clean again.

"Ok...sir," she replied quietly after another minute of silence. They cleaned in complete silence after that and they finally finished after ten more minutes. They both straightened up at the same time, the top of Hannah's head smacking into Claude's jaw. Claude looked slightly irritated, rubbing his jaw.

"Sir... I'm so sorry... are you ok?," Hannah asked worriedly as she looked up at him. She got a bit frightened by the look on his face and he saw the fear in her eyes and quickly straightened out his facial features.

"It's ok Hannah... I'm fine," he replied calmly and rubbed her arm in attempt to calm her fear.

She calmed down then and stepped away from him to take the bag of broken vases, walking out the doors to take it to the garbage. Claude leaned against a wall, waiting for her return. A few minutes went by and Hannah still hadn't come through the doors. Claude stepped away from the wall then and walked over to the doors, opening them and stepping outside letting them shut on their own behind him. His eyes scanned the lawn of the mansion and the path beyond, searching for Hannah. There was nothing, no silhoutte of her. For once Claude was actually worried. He walked slowly and silently along the path, assessing the area that surrounded him. He got to the garbage can but the broken peices of the vases were scattered everywhere and there was no Hannah.

"What happened to you Hannah?," he thought to himself as he picked up the scattered vase peices. He threw them all away then walked back to the house. He came into the house, going to find the triplets and told them to take care of Alois until he came back. They agreed and didn't ask why he was leaving because they knew he would get angry if they pried. Claude left the mansion then, setting off to find Hannah.

**Well that's the end for now, hope you liked it. I know one of my reviewers said they needed more love and they will have it in the next chapter. As you can see Claude hasn't had a chance to tell her how he feels yet. Review please and thank you :D **


	4. Little Drabble from the Author

**I'm sorry to all my fans who read my fics but my chapters tend to be short a lot, I've tried to make them as long as possible but I get frequent headaches so it makes it hard, also I work on 3 other fics at the same time I do this one and they are also short for the same reason. So please my loyal reviewers and followers just bare with me and my short chapters. Love you all and sorry this isn't an actual chapter you can read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No copyright intended, characters and some ideas belong to Yana Tosobo. Sorry it has tooken so long to upload, I just haven't felt quite up to writing fics lately and truthfully making good ideas up for these fics is pretty hard. I want to keep all you entertained so I feel it has to be perfect before I can upload. Well I hope you like it and please please review.**

It had been a few days now, Claude still not being able to find Hannah. Alois was throwing fits more often at the mansion because Claude wasn't there to take care of him. The triplets weren't sure how much more of it they could take and hoped Claude would come home soon. When Alois had fits he would break dishes, flower vases and whatever other small items he could find. The triplets were constantly cleaning up the whole house after Alois had these fits and they were getting tired. They dared not say anything though, they didn't want Alois attacking them.

Claude had practically looked everywhere in London for Hannah and he was getting pretty angry because he couldn't find her. He would lurk in the shadows of buildings and other things, looking for any sort of sign of where Hannah was. Occasionally, he would ask around to see if anyone had seen her. Everyone he asked had told him no. There was only a few places he hadn't yet looked in to find her. The places were a few abandoned mansions on the outskirts of town. He had thought that whoever had stolen her was pretty intelligent to hide her somewhere that they knew she couldn't be found.

He headed towards the mansions now, positive that he could find her in one of them.

"Once I find the people who took her... I will kill them all, no one will have any mercy," he thought to himself. His whole body was tense with anger as he walked silently through the darkness. He knew that once he got Hannah back that he was going to tell her how he felt no matter what happened after that. It didn't take him long to get to the first abandoned mansion because he was certain she was in one of the mansions. He opened the door, which was quite easy to do. He scowered every inch of it, looking in every room, hole in the floor and hidey place he could find. She wasn't there so he headed out of that mansion and to the next one.

There was five mansions he had to search in all, which was a lot even for a demon like him. The next two he searched were recently abandoned, there was only thin layers of dust covering the floors and the walls. There weren't even spiders there... at least not yet anyway. He was getting even more angry as he searched, wanting to find her so bad that his heart started to painfully ache.

"Where could they have hidden you Hannah," he thought as he came out of the mansion. He walked silently through the shadows of that mansion and to the next one.

"Two more left, you have to be in one of them," he thought as he inspected the outside of the mansion. This one was pretty old but not too old. He thought that they probably wouldn't have hidden her in this one but he checked anyway.

"Nope... nothing," he said to himself as he walked through it.

"That leaves the last one," he thought as he sped out of the mansion. He had a rush of adreline because of how angry he had been.

He walked swiftly but silently to the last mansion. This one was so beat up, the door had rotted and there were windows falling off it. Chunks of the house were also missing. He lurked around the mansion for a few minutes, trying to decide the best way to get in without alerting whoever had her trapped in there. He figured they had her locked up in the basement. Finally, he decided he would just go through the front door. He was going to massacre everyone in that mansion anyway, so why not.

He lurked around the mansion to the front door. When he went to open it the door just fell off because of how rotted it had become. Demons were lurking around inside the mansion and they had scattered once they heard the door fall off. They were all lesser demons so they ran, trying to get away from him but he had killed them all swiftly and easily. Claude could smell Hannah, she reaked of blood, sex and a lot of different demons.

"They raped her... they beat her...," he thought as his anger escalated to a dangerous level. He went through the mansion, ripping apart demons. Black blood had scattered everywhere as he did so, the blood covering the walls where he had killed them. He had basically disposed of every demon in that mansion by the time he had come to the demon who stole Hannah.

The demon looked like a human, his blonde hair hanging to his shoulders and his eyes yellow like Claude's was. The demon's hands were covered in Hannah's blood, pieces of her skin buried into his nails.

"You'll never get her," the demon said in a deep voice then laughed. The demon attacked him then, ripping into Claude's shoulder before Claude swiftly moved. Claude didn't seem to notice this but it fueled his rage as he attacked the demon, killing it swiftly and quickly.

He grabbed the set of keys out of the demon's pocket that was laying in a pool of its own blood on the floor and headed to the basement to get Hannah. Once he had unlocked the door to the basement, the smell hit him harder than it did when he came into the mansion. It almost smelled as if Hannah were dead.

"No...," he thought his heart aching more painfully than before.

"She can't be... dead...," he thought as he walked silently down the stairs. He didn't run because... if she was dead he didn't want to see it that quickly.

When he finally got to the end of the stairs, he stood on the last step assessing the basement area. There was blood scattered all over everything, the walls, the furniture and the floor. The place where the most blood has been was on the floor where Hannah sat, shackled to the wall with all her clothes torn off and her skin ripped to shreds in places where the demons had dug their claws in. She was sitting there in the pool of blood, unconscious and hanging forward. There was splatters of dried blood on the stairs that Claude had just walked down. There was also places on both sides of the wall next to the stairs that had blood marks on them.

"Good job, Hannah... at least you tried to fight them off," he thought to himself.

He stepped off the last step then, going over to where Hannah was shackled to the wall. He stepped in pool of blood and tried each key on the shackles until one fit. He pushed her back gently against the wall, unshackling the other shackle then gently lifting her into his arms. He held her close to him as he walked through the pool of blood. His whole outfit had been ruined from killing demons so he didn't care if more blood was on him now. He could feel her faint heartbeat as he carried her through the mansion and to the outside.

"Please... don't die on me... Hannah... not now... not like this... not before I can show you how much you mean to me," he thought actually in a state of angry depression instead of his usual calm deamenor.

He walked from the mansion back into the town, looking for the nearest doctor to see if he could fix her. He found one but he said he couldn't fix her so Claude searched for another. That one said he couldn't either. Claude was feeling hopeless now but he kept searching until he found a doctor that said he could fix her. He was relieved but the doctor said it would take a few days and he wasn't sure if she would survive through it or not. She needed a lot of blood to replace how much she lost. Claude handed her over to him saying he didn't care and that he just wanted him to try. The doctor agreed and quickly went to work on her.

Alois had heard that Claude had finally came back to town and came to him in his carriage. Alois was really angry at Claude for leaving him and started to scream, throwing a fit. He broke something of the doctor's and Claude said not to worry, that he would replace it before taking Alois outside. Alois had an hour long fit, saying things like that he was more important than Hannah and that Claude should have just left her to die. Alois had really not liked Hannah, thinking she was taking Claude from him. Claude had finally calmed him down and tooken him home, finding something to keep Alois busy before going back to Hannah, planning to stay there until she either died or was completely better. Of course, when he had to go take care of Alois he would do that then come back to Hannah. He hoped she wouldn't die or he thought that part of him would die too.

**Well this is the end for now, hoped you all liked it. They will be able to be together eventually, so you just have to have patience until that happens. Please review so I know if I should write more.**


End file.
